Recenzje/opinie o Los Playaz YouTuberów
Każda recenzja i/lub opinia jest oparta na prawdziwym filmiku. W przypadku Flippy'ego to "SR2 vs SR3: SR4 Wishlist", w przypadku wiliextreme to "GTA 5 - RECENZJA" i częściowo "Saints Row: The Third + DLC - RECENZJA." CO POWIEDZIAŁBY: Flippy - amerykański YouTuber specjalizujący się w filmikach z Saints Row. Piszę po polsku, wy sobie sami w myślach tłumaczcie na angielski bo mi się nie chce. Tytuł filmiku: My review on Los Playaz Flippy: Cześć wszystkim, nazywam się Flippy. Dzisiaj powiem wam, co sądzę o Los Playaz. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinniście wiedzieć, co to jest Los Playaz. Los Playaz to właściwie GTA V wydane przez EA Games. Z początku myślałem, że przez to straci na wszystkim, bo EA Games jest do dupy. Ale teraz, dowiedziałem się jak bardzo się myliłem. Los Playaz to jedna z najlepszych gier na świecie. Posiada także połączenie fabularne z serią Saints Row. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, o której chciałbym powiedzieć to otoczenie. Los Santos to żyjące miasto wraz z terenami pozamiejskimi. Mówiąc to, mam na myśli, na przykład to - jakiś NPC ląduje samolotem na lotnisku. To sprawia, że gra jest o wiele bardziej żywa. Latanie samolotem w Los Playaz jest bardzo przyjemne, łączy swobodę z realizmem. Czujesz się, jakbyś naprawdę leciał samolotem. I jeszcze popatrzcie na to niebo - piękne. Gwiazdy, księżyc i tak dalej. A architektura Los Santos każde miejsce ma w sobie coś innego, co zapada w pamięć. Jaskinie, wyspy, wodospady - o to chodzi! A teraz kryjówki - każda kryjówka jest inna. Można ją zmienić pod względem wszystkiego. Jest także wiele budynków, do których można wejść - sąd, komisariat, basen, magazyn, rzeźnia, lotnisko, hotel, hale sportowe a to dopiero parę przykładów. Po raz kolejny sprawia to, że miasto jest bardzo żywe. I mieszkańcy. Żonglerzy, muzycy, pijacy, słuchający muzyki z podróby iPhone'a w parku i wiele więcej. W Los Playaz każdy przechodzień wydaje się inny i pochodzą z innych subkultur - goci, emo, bezdomni, gangsterzy, wieśniacy, biznesmeni. Mieszanka amerykańskiej kultury. Los Santos naprawdę żyje jak prawdziwe miasto. Pokażę wam przykład. Wyrwę hydrant, przerzucę go na drugą stronę ulicy, przez to wkurzę jakiegoś kolesia, on mnie uderzy, jakaś kobieta to widzi i chce mu pomóc, ale przez przypadek uderza jego i zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Skoro już mówimy o podnoszeniu obiektów z ulicy, pokażę wam coś fajnego. Mogę wejść do szpitala, podnieść wózek inwalidzki i rzucić nim w chorego pacjenta! To niesamowite! Kolejna fajna rzecz, przedstawiająca życie mieszkańców. Pójdę pod sygnalizację świetlną, ukradnę samochód kolesiowi, który w nim siedział i wjadę nim w stację benzynową. Oczywiście, nie można pominąć tego, że wybuch wygląda niesamowicie a opary benzyny potem dają nam niezły haj, to właściciel auta klęka na kolana, potem wstaje i zaczyna mnie porządnie lać, nie bojąc się wtedy nawet broni. Jest też typ NPC, zwanych złodziejami. Jedni z nich, ubrani na czerwono, podchodzą do ludzi, powalają ich na ziemię i kradną im portfel. Drudzy, ubrani na zielono kradną samochody stojące na światłach lub ukryte na ciemnych parkingach. Z pieniędzmi można robić wszystko - tuningować auta, grać na giełdzie, kupować ulepszenia. Mówiąc o ulepszeniach, to w końcu można je wyłączyć. Podobnie jest z ulepszeniami broni. Można diametralnie zmienić ich wygląd, siłę rażenia, pojemność magazynka i tak dalej. W dodatku, broni jest multum. Bronie znane z GTA, z Saints Row i wiele nowych. Popatrzmy na cykl dzień/noc. Timecyc został zaimportowany z GTA Vice City Stories. Czy to oznacza, że jest do dupy? Nie. Daje tropikalny klimat. Piękne niebo o kolorach kolorowego drinka pitego na plaży w Miami. Powraca też możliwość powtórzenia misji, powtarzania cut-scenek, a także wiele pomysłowych Easter Eggów, które nie są spotykane zaraz przy drodze, ale trzeba się postarać, aby je znaleźć. Istnieje również możliwość handlu narkotykami. Można je kupować od gangów lub w klubach i stacjach benzynowych. Podobnie jest z alkoholem. Można ich używać, a one dodają umiejętności. Alkohol sprawia, że zadawane przez ciebie obrażenia są większe, ale zarazem trudniej ci celować, a narkotyki sprawiają, że jesteś bardziej odporny na obrażenia, ale słabiej widzisz. To wszystko, co powiedziałem przez cały film do tej pory pokazuje, jak wiele możliwości masz w Los Playaz. Druga rzecz to multiplayer. Gra sama w sobie jest multiplayerem. Grasz w swobodnej rozgrywce z innymi graczami, którzy na całe szczęście cię nie mogą zabić, a gdy jakimś cudem im się to uda - dostają niewielką karę pieniężną. Dzięki temu możesz bawić się i zawierać znajomości. Są też tryby gry. Wyścigi, deathmatche, skoki spadochronowe a także wszystkie tryby gry z Saints Row 1. Tworzysz ekipy do których zapraszasz znajomych i gracie wspólnie walcząc z innymi. Tworzenie postaci. Opcja znana już z Saints Row, ulepszona pod każdym względem. Nic cię nie ogranicza. Twoja postać może być głodzonym chudzielcem, albo grubasem, twardzielem, harleyowcem i tak dalej. Wiele opcji ubioru, z czego można wybrać kolor swojego ubioru. Twoja koszulka może być wciągnięta lub niewciągnięta. Możesz sam zadecydować jak wysoko lub jak nisko opuszczone są twoje spodnie, jak wysoko podwinięte skarpetki. Możesz wybrać podkoszulek, koszulkę, płaszcz, marynarkę... Możesz wybrać logo, numer czy co innego, co ma się znajdować na twojej czapce, koszulce, spodniach, butach... Dodatkowo, poprzez Social Club można stworzyć własne ciuchy. DLC. Początkowo myślałem, że będzie z czterdzieści dodatków za trzy dolary każda, dodające nową koszulkę, ponieważ co jak co, ale to gra EA. Początkowo mówiono, że już w planach jest około 20 dodatków. Ale na parę miesięcy przed premierą, EA dało informację, że wszystkie plany dotyczące dodatków będą wprowadzone w podstawową wersję gry. I tak się stało. Żadnych gównianych DLC dodających koszulkę, ale prawdziwe, fabularne DLC za rozsądną cenę. Na przykład How The Playaz Save Christmas, które stworzono widząc to, jak gracze polubili How The Saints Save Christmas z Saints Row IV. Fabuła. Fabuła Los Playaz opiera się na trzech gościach, którzy chcą zarobić hajs. Jeden pracuje dla mafii i spieprzył sprawę kupując towar, drugi ucieka z pierdla i musi pomóc swojemu gangowi, a trzeci zostaje wrobiony we współpracę z policją. Wszystkie trzy historie to odwzorowanie fabuły tych gier: GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas i Need for Speed: Carbon z dodatkiem świeżości. Gdy byłem jeszcze małym Flippym, grałem w te gry i fabuła przyprowadza mi wiele nostalgii. Fabuły są sprawdzone i lubiane przez graczy. Bardzo ważnym aspektem fabuły jest to, że w grze wykonujemy wiele napadów. I to nie byle jakich napadów. Misje z przygotowaniem, wybieranie załogi i tak dalej. Gra zawiera także wiele nieoczekiwanych, dramatycznych momentów, momentów "OH SHIT" których wam nie powiem, żeby wam nie zaspoilerować tej świetnej gry. Zawarte jest też wiele śmiesznych dialogów, które prowadzą postacie. Podsumowując, Los Playaz to jedna z najlepszych, o ile nie najlepsza gra w jaką grałem. Połączenie tego, co najlepsze w GTA, Saints Row i Need for Speed i wystawiam ocenę 10/10. Dziękuję, jeśli się podobało zostawcie lajka i widzimy się później. wiliextreme - polski YouTuber znany z "Tajemnic i Ciekawostek" GTA Vice City, San Andreas i IV. wiliextreme: GTA San Andreas to moja ulubiona część serii GTA ze względu na różnorodność, fabułę, możliwości, mapę i tak dalej. Teraz wyszło Los Playaz, czyli GTA od EA Games. I to nie w sensie przenośnym, ponieważ przed wykupieniem Rockstar Games gra nazywała się Grand Theft Auto V. EA Games jest do dupy, to prawda. Dodają płatne DLC dodające rzeczy, jakie powinny być w podstawowej wersji oraz często robią jedynie odgrzewane kotlety. Wykupując Rockstara, a wraz z tym prawa do GTA ta seria dla mnie straciła sens, jednak i tak chciałem ją kupić. Każda odsłona serii GTA miała w sobie co innego i każda miała rzeszę fanów, którzy uważali ją za najlepszą. Najbardziej lubianymi grami z serii są Vice City, San Andreas i IV. Jestem teraz pewien, że ten konflikt można szybko zażegnać, bo wyszło Los Playaz. Połączenie tego co najlepsze w tych częściach. Fabuła opiera się na trzech gościach - jeden to Thomas. Ktoś przerwał jego transakcję narkotykową, a potem zabrano towar i pieniądze. Drugi to Lamar. Nigga z dzielni, który wraca do domu po latach i musi pomóc swojej rodzinie i gangowi. Trzeci to Mike-Claude. Lubi szybkie wozy. Był królem wyścigów w San Fierro, jednak podczas wyścigu jego kumple wpadli w pułapkę policji, a on uciekł i dlatego osądzono go o współpracę z glinami. Każdą z postaci możemy stworzyć w kreatorze - opcji jest bez liku i przez chwilę mamy wrażenie, że przez przypadek kupiliśmy Simsy. Mamy dostęp do każdej części ciała. TAK, TEJ TAKŻE. Gdy się upewnimy, że zawartość naszych spodni jest zadowalająca możemy ruszać na miasto. Wracając do fabuły - czy te dwie pierwsze historie wam czegoś nie przypominają? Tak, postawiono na sprawdzone fabuły Vice City i San Andreas, którą gracze polubili. A co z trzecią? Cóż, jeśli lubicie Need for Speeda to także ją skojarzycie. To historia z Carbona wydłużona o nowe misje, wyścigi i cut-scenki. Początkowo myślałem, że samo wprowadzenie trzech bohaterów to będzie fatalne posunięcie, ale okazuje się, że myliłem. Świetnie zarysowane postacie kontrastujące na wielu płaszczyznach. Thomas wydaje się być w stylu Tom Cruise'a w swoich filmach, Lamar to śmieszek niczym Tyrese Gibson w Szybkich i wściekłych, a Mike-Claude też wydaje się być ich połączeniem. Między postaciami można się przełączać podczas swobodnej rozgrywki a proces ten jest bardzo dobrze wykonany i szybki. Postacie nie stoją w miejscu, ale biorą udział w swoim życiu. Po przełączeniu możemy znaleźć się w krzakach, w mieszkaniu czy też w barze. Istnieje nawet możliwość spotkania się, co w moim przypadku zakończyło się wspólną popijawą. Każda postać ma dedykowany zestaw misji głównych, a aktywności poboczne można wykonać każdą z nich. Istnieją też misje wspólne. Przyklejanie się działa bez zarzutu, zabójstwa są satysfakcjonujące a poziom trudności jest dobrze wyważony. Na porządne bronie trzeba zapracować i nie dostajemy ich po pierwszych misjach a wraz z fabułą otrzymujemy nowe. Wspominając o broniach - na widok listy broni krzyknąłem "O JA PIERDOLĘ" z wrażenia, a po chwili zorientowałem się, że to dopiero lista broni białych. Są zwyczajne bronie jak i te bardziej zwariowane niczym z Saints Row, jednak nie wywołuje to wielkiego wpływu na fabułę a nam daje dużo zabawy. Możemy wybrać styl wyglądu broni, dodatki takie jak tłumik, latarka, uchwyt, powiększony magazynek, a także zwiększyć siłę rażenia, zasięg czy także szybkość przeładowania. Są też bonusy specjalnie dedykowane dla jednej broni, dodające takie możliwości jak zmniejszenie obrażeń zadawanych przez wrogów podczas trzymania tej broni, zdobywanie pieniędzy za zabicie, wybuchowa amunicja i tak dalej. Można nawet tworzyć własne style wyglądów broni na Social Club. Jednak nie chodzi wyłącznie o bronie, ale też o auta. Dostajemy olbrzymi zestaw aut z prawdziwego świata, które możemy tuningować, a opcji tuningu jest bez liku. Więcej niż we wszystkich Need for Speedach razem wziętych. Auta odgrywają dużą rolę, bo wiele misji to wyścigi dla Mike-Claude'a, a takowe są niezbędne do popchnięcia fabuły do przodu. Misje są naprawdę różnorodne. Doświadczymy w nich pościgu za spadającym samolotem, jazdy na dachu pociągu czy zdalne sterowanie autami. Dodano także przypadkowe zdarzenia z Red Dead Redemption. Warto je wykonywać, ponieważ możemy dostać w nich pieniądze a także ewentualnych członków napadów, w tym Shaundi z Saints Rowa. Poza tym mamy możliwość gry w chyba wszystkie sporty świata opracowane przez EA Sports. Piłka nożna, koszykówka, siatkówka... długo by wymieniać a i tak nie oddałoby to wszystkich sportów możliwych do uprawiania w Los Playaz. Tak wielka liczba aktywności wymaga także wielkiej mapy - jest ona wielka. Większa niż San Andreas, GTA IV i Red Dead Redemption razem wzięte. I nie jest ona wyłącznie zbiorem szarych budynków, ale jest bardzo zróżnicowana. W mieście spotkamy wiele dostępnych dla gracza budynków. Mamy ośnieżone góry, dżunglę, a nawet podziemne jaskinie. Tego wszystkiego w jednym nie spotkacie w żadnej innej grze, co czyni Los Playaz tak wyjątkowym. Duże wrażenie na mnie wywarły rozległe tereny pozamiejskie wzbogacone o zwierzęta, na przykład pumy. Wszystko wygląda genialnie, co łączy się ze świetną optymalizacją, która pozwala odpalić grę na wysokich detalach nawet na słabych komputerach. Fizyka jazdy jest bardzo dobra. Realizm i efekt pudełka na kółkach w jednym, a system zniszczeń także bardzo dobre, bowiem zaimportowany on jest z Next Car Game, które uwagę zwraca głównie z powodu zniszczeń. Optymalizacja jest bez zarzutu, gra pójdzie płynnie nawet na słabych komputerach i laptopach. Ale wiecie, najlepsza w tym wszystkim jest spójność. Tony zadań i możliwości, które nie wydają się być upchane na siłę ale wszystko tworzy jedność. Wszystko uzupełnia kapitalna ścieżka dźwiękowa zawierająca utwory z poprzednich części GTA i wiele nowych, genialnych utworów. Muzyka każdego gatunku przerywana komicznymi rozmowami w studiu. Pora na podsumowanie. Zacznę od aspektów pozytywnych. Policja nie czepia się każdej pierdoły i dają ci w końcu żyć, w dodatku łatwo można ją zgubić. Dzięki kupowaniu ulepszeń można zrobić to jeszcze szybciej, chociaż i tak jest bardzo łatwo. Mamy możliwość spauzowania każdej cut-scenki bez pomijania jej. Po zabójstwie dostajemy powiadomienie w postaci kropki zamieniającej się w "x". Mówiąc o tym, to celownik jest bardzo fajny i widoczny w każdym miejscu. Strzelanie na ślepo nie jest już tak zabójczo celne. Udostępniono system śledzenia statystyk a także porównywania ich ze znajomymi. Na koniec zostały wady. Moment, tutaj nie ma o czym mówić. Ta gra nie ma wad. Podsumowując, Los Playaz to połączenie tego co najlepsze w Vice City, San Andreas, IV i Need for Speedach pouzupełniane o nowe rozwiązania. Więc ocena może być tylko jedna - 10/10. Kategoria:Los Playaz Kategoria:TheAnonim13 Kategoria:Era 2014 TheAnonim13